A Soul's Beauty
by WhatLooksBeneath
Summary: Yuuri is dreading his inevitable marriage with Wolfram, but what happens as he's walking down a corridor alone one night?


Hey there- So this is my very first fanfic EVER. Sorry it's so short- I just really wanted to write something beautiful and tender. :)

**Disclaimer**: I only wish I owned Kyo Kara Maoh- but I don't...

Oh yeah- if you like music how I've sort of described- check out Yiruma. He's fantastic. I'm a musician, so pardon me if I seem to over dramatize the affects of music a bit (although music really does affect me this way!) Hehe.

* * *

A Soul's Beauty

Yuuri grew ever more impatient with life in Shin Makoku. It wasn't that time spent in this alternate reality was displeasing in any way- quite the opposite for Yuuri. However, some of the choices he was being forced to make were causing the young king some unrest; namely, his engagement to Wolfram, or rather- his marriage.

Not only were both of them men, but Wolfram could be so pushy at times! Though gifted with a pliable personality and relaxed disposition - Yuuri found this temperamental side of Wolfram trying at best and down right obnoxious at worst. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what could possibly make Wolfram behave so rashly towards him!

However, the nobles of Shin Makoku were determined that Yuuri not put off this union any longer- "Wolfram," they asserted, "will not be humiliated by your lack of commitment any longer!"

This left Yuuri in a very pensive state of mind, which was unusual for the double black.

_I suppose I really have no choice- I'll just suck it up and marry him! Besides… Marriages are arranged all the time, right? There doesn't __**really**__ need to be any l- _"Hmm?"

Yuuri's thoughts were interrupted by a sound so enchanting… so breathtakingly beautiful that any coherent idea was quickly wiped from his mind.

The sound of a piano drifted lightly through the crack of the door to Yuuri's left- caressing his conscience lovingly, sweetly… longingly… The melody pulled at his heart; weaving an enchantment of infinite complexity despite the simple pattern.

How can so much emotion exist in a song so simple? How can even the most basic chords be played to emulate true intentions and meanings that can never be put to voice? Such careful nurturing of everything pure and untainted in the whole of reality could never be expressed in any form other than this…

The gentle cadence spoke of quiet summer nights; a mother cradling her child patiently- singing a lullaby sweet and nurturing. Soft melodies creating images of a swan, gliding gracefully across the still surface of a lake, illuminated by starlight. Timeless phrases painting pictures of lovers in the middle of a wide open field, laying in companionable silence- the full moon their guardian.

Slowly, the pattern increased in complexity, yet the beauty remained unmatched by anything earth-bound. Complicated rhythms and strains conveying a sense of passionate longing- of pain felt by many in the broad kingdom of Shin Makoku. Sorrowful descant leaving tear tracks on Yuuri's unblemished face.

Gradually, the ethereal composition slowed, bringing forth visions of the sun rising to kiss the soft, pink sky. Sentiments of a new day- that eternal peace and longevity will reign over the land so long as the sun emerges over the snowy peaks of the mountains every morning…

Yuuri barely registered the fact that he was sitting against the right-hand wall of the stone corridor, or that Wolfram von Bielefeld had just stepped out of the room directly across from him. The piano's final, delicate phrase coursed through his very being, keeping Yuuri in a pleasant state of delirium.

"Yuuri?..."

Wolfram's questioning tone brought Yuuri out of his reverie and grounded once more. Though still in a state of mild shock, Yuuri couldn't help but notice the room in which Wolfram just exited. Nor could he ignore the magnificent ivory piano positioned in said room, proudly centered on a rug of deepest indigo.

He stood up quickly, embarrassed at being found lurking behind doors, like a child caught with his hand in the frosting.

Wolfram forgot his initial anger at being discovered playing the piano, and his expression softened at Yuuri's evident discomfort of being caught listening.

A blush blossomed across Yuuri's face and neck as onyx eyes met emerald. _So this is the true beauty of Wolfram's soul?_ Yuuri extended his hand nervously, and gently touched Wolfram's long fingers with his own. A smile danced lightly on the blonde's face, and a sense of contentment stole through Yuuri's body. The latter couldn't help but notice how warm his companion's fingers were. _Perhaps… perhaps marrying Wolfram isn't the worst thing I could do…_


End file.
